1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus and an image pick-up system, and a method for manufacturing the image pick-up apparatus. The present invention relates, for example, to an image pick-up apparatus provided with a scintillator layer for converting an incident radiation such as X-ray to a light having a wavelength detectable with the photoelectric conversion element on a sensor substrate on which plural pairs of a photoelectric conversion element and switching element are disposed, and an image pick-up system, and a method for manufacturing the image pick-up apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for converting a radiation such as X-ray into a light having a wavelength in a sensing region with a scintillator and for converting the light into an electric signal with an image sensor to store and transfer as an image data is noticed in the fields of medical inspection and nondestructive testing.
An image pick-up apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-27863 as an example of the image pick-up apparatus such as a radiation image pick-up apparatus for use in the system as described above, wherein CsI is used for the scintillator material for converting X-ray into a light and the CsI elements are disposed on a two-dimensional substrate.
Meanwhile, high sensitivity is required for the image pick-up apparatus for completing the medical inspection and nondestructive testing within a short period of time in order to reduce X-ray dosage to the testing subjects and human body by taking the effect of radiation into considering.
Accordingly, development of an image pick-up apparatus that can efficiently convert a radiation such as X-ray into an electric signal is desired.